Be my scary godmother
by Gmod45
Summary: It's the Halloween special for a lass with flair


**Happy Halloween my fellow cucks I decided to do a Halloween special for _a lass with flair_ but instead of it being about Becky and Charlotte it's gonna be about Sasha and Bayley because that is the funniest pairing in my opinion anyways happy Halloween** **. This takes place on Halloween so Charlotte and Sasha have just made up and Becky is still with SmackDown**

Sasha began to tighten her grip around Bayley's waist as she heard her girlfriends rhythmic breaths in the hotel room that she was staying in enveloped her in darkness. Sasha was about to drift to sleep with Bayley in her arms until she heard a banging on the door, Sasha immediately sat up and scrambled out of the bed in response to the sudden outburst. "Sash what's happening?" Bayley said sitting up out of bed rubbing her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the darkness "Bayley just stay where you are." Sasha said in hopes of being able to assess the situation without worrying about Bayley, Sasha turned on the light and looked through the peephole to see who had scared the soul out of her and her girlfriend on Halloween no less and upon inspection she groaned as she opened the door...

"Dean what do you want?" Sasha snapped as she opened the door to reveal the former SmackDown champion who had came to Raw to visit his best friend Roman Reigns much to Sasha's disgust. "A man just stole my wallet and I think he may be a vampire!" Dean shouted as almost if he didn't comprehend what he actually said causing Sasha to shut the door in his face for saying the sentence "Dean why are you telling me this I don't care about your fantasies and just get Roman to find this homeless man that is blighted by vampirism." Sasha added the last part to really rub in where she had not cared about his sob story and before she could shut the door she felt Bayley by her side beaming with excitement "I wanna see a vampire" dean made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot it at Sasha in a sign that he won. "Meet me downstairs in fifteen" Dean then bolted down the hallway leaving an exuberant Bayley and a livid Sasha.

Sasha reluctantly followed Bayley out of the elevator into the lobby where Dean and strangely enough Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho were standing with him. "What are they doing here!" Jericho exclaimed to Dean causing Sasha to scoff "Because my best friend decided to join a posse of vigilantes who are finding a wallet thief" Kevin rolled his eyes to show his agreement towards Sasha. "Let's not forget that he is a vampire." Dean grabbed his keys out of hid pocket and twirled them in his finger as a signal for everybody to get into his car.

As this ragtag group of misfits were riding his SUV as they headed to this alleged vampires last known location during this ride the car was completely silent. "Well..." Dean said as he drummed his fingers along the steering wheel "saying that it is all hallows eve what is your favorite part of this holiday starting with you Chris." The car collectively groaned at Dean's request, "well I've always enjoyed dressing up and seeing what works like does a mummy look good in a scarf or does a werewolf look trendy in a vest..." Chris trailed off thinking of his combinations. Kevin then spoke up "my wife and kids love to go trick or treating so that's usually my Halloween plans." Bayley couldn't help but smile at the brief showing of a soft spot on the prizefighter "my favorite things are the movies that come out!" Sasha giggled at Bayley's clear exuberance at the thought of horror movies. "Which one is your favorite?" Dean asked clearly enjoying the cars conversation, "my favorite is called _scary godmother_ it's so corny that I can't help but love it" the car shared a laugh at Bayley's explanation of her favorite Halloween movie. the car had another brief moment of silence before Chris perked up "Sasha what's your favorite part of Halloween?" Dean nodded his head and Bayley put her hand on Sasha's knee in a way or egging her on. "I like dressing up as catwoman actually" Sasha began to blush deep red as she heard the guys in the car bust out laughing but felt her insides turn to ice as she heard Bayley whisper in her ear "when we get home you are so wearing that costume for me."

Dean pulled over to a shady apartment complex which had been abandoned for at least 30 years "I saw him go in here when I was done chasing him" dean says as he put the car into park. "What makes you think he is a vampire?" Kevin asked as he opened his car door to get out, "well when I saw him he had pale skin and pointy teeth not to mention I work with the Wyatt's I think I know the supernatural when I see it." As the group stopped in the lobby to set up a gameplan, "we need some light" Dean said and in response everybody turned on the flashlights on their phones causing Dean a look of confusion as he inspected his phone "wait how did you get flashlights on your phone?" "Dean Is that a flip phone!" Chris pointed out to the rest of the group "Alright whatever let's just split up and look for this vampire wallet thief." Kevin said causing Bayley to laugh in mockery "why should we split up rule number one of anything haunted is no splitting up." Chris Jericho decided to pipe up in response "What about Scooby Doo? splitting up always worked for Scooby and the gang." Sasha was getting increasingly annoyed by the group and their bickering "are we going by horror movie rules or Scooby Doo rules?" before the argument continued a loud groan could be heard from upstairs stopping the current argument. "Give me back my wallet you beast of the night!"Dean shouted as he made a mad dash towards the stairs leaving the other four to follow him.

The group was able to catch up with dean as they found themselves in a long hallway surrounded wall to wall with doors. At the end of the hall stood a man around five feet tall and had his back facing towards the group. "You shall fear me!!" dean screamed and took off down the hall emiting a way cry as he knocked a forearm into the back is the vampire's head and unleaded a barrage of punches as the group watched mouths agape.

"Stop it Stop it!!" the man screamed as Dean got off of the vampire for him to explain himself. "You can have your wallet back" the man said as he fished in his pocket to retrieve Dean's wallet. "Why does a vampire need a wallet?" the man stopped rummaging in his pocket to comprehend what he heard "why do you think I'm a vampire!" the man said trying to get some sort of context to the situation "your skin and your teeth you're a textbook vampire." Dean said with such a tone of nonchalant that it could only be described as naive. "No I'm homeless and I can't afford a dentist." The man then looked over to see the other four standing down the hallway "This man tells you that he is going to jump a vampire in an abandoned building and none of you stop him but instead follow him and watch him jump a homeless person what the hell is wrong with you people!" The alleged vampire then stomped off leaving the group of five minutes embarrassed and confused.

The car ride home could be best described as true silence five people were just berated by a homeless man for being quite literally witch hunted for stealing a man's wallet and beat up for allegedly being a vampire. Bayley and Sasha sat in the back of the car and Bayley rested her head on Sasha's shoulder which made Sasha uncomfortable because no one knew about their relationship and she wanted to keep it that way. As Sasha checked her phone she noticed it was only eleven o clock when they got back into their hotel room and decided to give Bayley a surprise while it was still Halloween. Bayley and noticed Sasha pulling something out of her suitcase "oh my god is that the catwoman outfit?" Bayley said feeling her breath go shallow, 'Happy Halloween Bayley' Sasha thought to herself.

 **well happy Halloween hope you enjoyed consider this an apology for a month of inactivity**


End file.
